The major aim of the study is to assess the behavioral, psychological and health effects of the relocation experience on older persons. The research employs the prospective method of epidemiology in studying a cohort of elderly persons as they go through the stages of: anticipation of relocation, being relocated and the short-term and long- term adaptations to the new environment. A comparison cohort of older persons who do not go through this experience will be observed and studied for the same length of time. The study represents a convergence of epidemiology, social psychology and psychosomatic medicine. Variables to be assessed are the physical and social environment, attitudes toward relocation and anticipation of its effects, daily activities, social adjustments, indices of morale and psychological well being, health and physiological function and stable person characteristics which may influence the effects of relocation.